Haru, Kyoko and Tsuna
by Sydella
Summary: Haru and Kyoko agree to share Tsuna.


Kyoko Sasagawa had been the target of Tsunayoshi Sawada's affections for three years before she finally noticed his feelings for her. At first, she felt uncertain. For a while, she considered telling him directly that she only saw him as a friend. However, it wasn't long before she started to have doubts. _Did _she really only see him as a friend? Just the thought of his warm smile and gentle yet authoritative nature made her blush. In her memories of that scary alternate future they had time-travelled to, she remembered his determination to protect her from dangerous enemies and all the hardships they had gone through together, along with the rest of Tsuna's family. Throughout all the fear, anger, frustration and sorrow that the family had endured, Tsuna had stayed strong for his companions, despite his own misgivings and insecurities. How could Kyoko, who, like many other young girls, dreamt of being with a boy who would charm her and sweep her off her feet, _not _be attracted to someone like Tsuna?

Unfortunately, crossing the line between friendship and romance is easier said than done. Kyoko felt troubled for several weeks, as she kept her newfound feelings for Tsuna to herself and silently pondered how best to confess to him. Despite knowing that Tsuna already liked her in _that _way, and although she was the most popular girl in Namimori Middle, Kyoko was surprisingly shy when it came to this sort of thing. She tried her hardest to be nice to everyone and willingly offered a listening ear to anyone who needed to air grievances, but struggled to be honest about her own feelings. The situation was further complicated by the fact that Kyoko's best friend, Haru Miura, also had feelings for Tsuna.

Whenever the family went on a group outing, Kyoko often observed Haru staying as close to Tsuna as possible, grabbing his arm and gazing adoringly at him. Although Tsuna seemed uncomfortable with Haru's advances, Kyoko couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She would then mentally kick herself for having unkind thoughts about her own best friend. As time went on, Kyoko could no longer bear remaining silent, and decided to talk to Haru openly about their shared feelings for Tsuna.

On a warm night only a week away from their graduation, Kyoko invited Haru over to the Sasagawa residence for a sleepover. Haru had teasingly remarked that Kyoko seemed to be planning something, and Kyoko had replied, with a nervous smile, that the sleepover was simply a chance for them to spend some time together, just the two of them, before they started attending different high schools. Haru asked no further questions and the sleepover got off to a good start, as the two girls watched television, raided the Sasagawas' kitchen and traded gossip about events and people they knew in Namimori. Soon, their conversation turned to Tsuna and Kyoko saw her chance.

"Haru-chan, there's something I want to talk to you about," she said apprehensively. Haru, who at that moment was sprawled on Kyoko's bed and munching on a chocolate bar, looked at her expectantly.

"Ah…um…I…you see, what I want to talk about is…" Kyoko, usually a fairly articulate person, found words failing her at this crucial moment. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat, but when she tried to speak again, her voice also failed her.

"What is it, Kyoko-chan? We're best friends. You know I can tell me anything." Haru sat up and grinned at her. "Even if you want to run away with an oil sheikh or start a colony on an uninhabited planet, I'll support you no matter what."

Kyoko giggled. "It's nothing like that." She took another deep breath. "Haru-chan, I need to tell you…I also like Tsuna-san."

There was a moment of silence. The two girls stared at each other. Then, Haru suddenly burst into tears and fled from Kyoko's room.

"Haru-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed, alarmed. She ran after the other girl and eventually caught up with Haru halfway down the street outside. Haru came to an abrupt stop, dabbing her eyes with a sleeve.

"S-sorry," Haru muttered. She leaned against a lamppost and exhaled gustily. "I overreacted."

Kyoko tentatively reached out and touched Haru's shoulder. Haru didn't shake Kyoko's hand off and, encouraged, Kyoko closed the distance between them. "Haru-chan, I'm sorry," she murmured. "I should have been more tactful."

Haru shook her head. "It's not your fault. I just…" She groaned and leaned forwards, burying her face in Kyoko's shoulder. Sniffling, she said in a voice barely above a whisper, "Kyoko-chan, you're my best friend in the whole world, but I can't change the way I feel about Tsuna-san. What are we going to do? I don't want our friendship to end over a boy."

Kyoko looked down at the tousled, ponytailed head of her best friend and smiled affectionately. "That won't happen. I promise." She paused as she was suddenly struck by a profound realisation. "As a matter of fact…" she said slowly, trailing off as she stared into space.

Haru raised her head and stared at Kyoko. "What?"

Kyoko looked back at her. "Why don't we share him?"

Haru's jaw dropped and she blinked rapidly. "_Share _him?"

Kyoko grinned. "Yeah. Why not? We're still young. It's not like we have to be in a rush to get married or anything like that. We have the rest of our lives ahead of us." She put her hands on Haru's shoulders and looked her best friend squarely in the eye. "Haru-chan, we've been through so much together and I don't want our friendship to end over Tsuna-san either. We can both try to win Tsuna-san's heart. If he chooses one of us over the other, we won't let it affect our friendship. If he doesn't choose either of us, it's not the end of the world. And if somehow, he chooses _both _of us…"

"That would be nice," Haru said wistfully. She tilted her head to one side and studied Kyoko. "Do you really think he'll do that?"

Kyoko shrugged. "Who knows what the future will bring?" The two girls both involuntarily smiled at the little in-joke.

A short, comfortable silence ensued. Kyoko stared up at the vast night sky and tried to count the stars glimmering in it like so many diamonds, but soon gave up. It was amazing how much light the sky could contain, how many possibilities it could offer. _Just like Tsuna-san_.

"All right," Haru said suddenly, bringing Kyoko out of her reverie. Standing straight in the middle of the street, Haru looked at Kyoko and smiled, curling her hands into fists and raising them in a mock fighting stance. "I won't lose to you, best friend!"

Kyoko smiled back. "You'd better not."

Laughing, the two girls linked arms and walked back to the Sasagawa residence together. The night sky arched overhead, distant yet not impossible to reach.

On the day of their graduation, they endured the obligatory parental cooing about how fast they were growing up and insistence on taking dozens of pictures of them. The ceremonies, supervised by an ever-watchful Hibari, went by in a blink of an eye and the family decided to go to TakeSushi to celebrate. However, Tsuna was unexpectedly summoned by Reborn and told the others to go ahead without him. After finishing their celebratory meal, Yamamoto stayed behind to help his father clean up, Ryohei ran off shouting something about needing to properly release his "extreme energy", and Gokudera skulked back to his apartment, muttering about how things weren't as fun without the Tenth around. This left Haru and Kyoko to walk home together. They had just reached Kyoko's street when a familiar voice called out to them. "Kyoko-chan! Haru!"

Tsuna walked up to them, smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry I left so suddenly. Reborn said he urgently had to talk to me about something."

The two girls exchanged a meaningful look, and Kyoko nodded almost imperceptibly. Then, without warning, they rushed towards Tsuna and, before he knew what was happening, attached themselves to either side of him. Kyoko took hold of his left arm and Haru did the same with his right.

"What are you two doing?" Tsuna asked, bewildered.

"It's a double ambush!" Haru crowed.

Kyoko nodded. "We won't let you go home without us, Tsuna-san," she stated firmly.

Tsuna looked more confused than ever. "Oh, is that what's happening?" He glanced between them back and forth several times, as if he wasn't entirely sure which one of them he should be looking at. "Er…"

"Come on!" Haru said, and the two girls tugged him towards the part of town where he lived. As they approached the Sawada residence, Haru happily began to talk about high school, and Tsuna looked helplessly at Kyoko. "Could you tell me what's going on?" he half-whispered.

Kyoko smiled mysteriously. "You'll find out in due time, Tsuna-san," she replied, batting her eyelashes at him. Tsuna turned beet red and almost fell into a manhole.

When they arrived at the Sawada residence, Nana squealed when she saw her teenage son entering the house with a pretty girl on either side of him. Tsuna tried to explain that neither girl was his girlfriend, but found himself at a loss for words. As Nana pinched Tsuna's cheeks and declared him to be "as manly as your father", Haru and Kyoko smiled at each other and leaned back in their seats, basking in the light and warmth flowing into the house from the infinite sky.

Possibilities, opportunities and love. Youth can be a beautiful time to be alive.


End file.
